In the power-on process of a digital integrated or digital-analog hybrid integrated circuit chip, a power-on reset circuit plays an important role. The power-on reset circuit is used to reset digital logic modules inside the chip to complete the initialization setting of the chip. After the initialization setting is completed, the power-on reset circuit releases a reset signal, and the chip enters a normal operation state. In a case that no power-on reset circuit is provided, output states of a large number of digital logic modules inside the chip are uncertain during the power-on process, which may result in logic confusion or the damage of the chip, and further results in the chip not being in the normal operation state after the power-on process is completed.